Mademoiselle Emil
by Nemu Black Parade
Summary: Por culpa de un trato que hice con Mathias, ahora estoy obligado a seducir a un hombre. Una apuesta de lo más inofensiva de no ser porque, además, tengo que hacerlo haciéndome pasar por mujer. AU HongIce. AVISO: crossdress.
1. De cómo llegué a esto

**¡Muy buenas a todas y bienvenidas al primer capítulo de "_Mademoiselle Emil_"! Ya sé que tengo otras dos series pendientes de continuación, pero es que ésta se la debía a Denki por su cumpleaños y lo tuve que atrasar debido a los exámenes y ciertos asuntos familiares. Pero bueno, después de dos meses, aquí está. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**Mis agradecimientos a TayarinPanda por ayudarme con la edición de este fic. Es, en parte, gracias a ella por lo que estoy con este fic.**

_**Axis Powers Hetalia no es mío, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya-san.**_

**¡Dentro fic!**

* * *

Miré el conjunto femenino que yacía inocente sobre mi cama, luchando por no dejar traslucir ninguna emoción en mi rostro. Fracasé: un tic en uno de mis ojos delataba mi desacuerdo con el plan. Quiero decir, ¿en qué estaría pensando cuando…? No es que tuviese algo en contra de las mujeres, pero, en cuanto me pusiese una sola de esas odiosas prendas, ya podría ir despidiéndome de mi dignidad.

_Travesti._

La sola palabra me hacía sentir escalofríos.

—_¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!_

_Revisando mi cuerpo en busca de rastros de cerveza, contemplé sin querer el charquito espumoso que manchaba el parqué y la lata que había al lado con una mueca. A pesar de lo grave de la situación, no pude evitar pensar en la más que probable y violenta reacción de Lukas; ya no sólo porque el danés estuviese ensuciando impunemente la casa, sino por… Bueno, como si hiciese falta un motivo. A veces creo que mi hermano no necesita una excusa para "poner en su sitio (como dice él)" a Mathias. _

_Antes, jamás había comprendido del todo su actitud hacia su "amigo". Pero ahora, de pie en mi recibidor con aquel ridículo pijama de frailecillos que Lukas me obligaba a llevar y viendo cómo aquel insoportable se reía de mí en mi cara, no podía pensar en algo que no fuese dar un paso y matarlo. _

_Ignorando felizmente mis pensamientos, Mathias se calló por fin, aunque de vez en cuando salían risotadas ahogadas por la mano que tapaba su boca. Por suerte para él, porque creo que se me estaban contagiando ciertos instintos asesinos._

—_¿Vas a seguir riéndote , sí o no? —pregunté, ignorando el repentino rojo de mis mejillas y cruzándome de brazos para camuflar el denigrante diseño._

—_Perdona —se disculpó, conteniendo otra carcajada—. Te queda muy bien ese pijamita… pfffft…_

—_Cállate —ordené, esperando sonar como Lukas, pero el pijama impedía que se me pudiese tomar con seriedad. Una nueva tanda de risas fue mi respuesta._

—_Sabía que Luke era un hermanito muy sobreprotector, ¡pero no que lo fuera tanto! —exclamó entre carcajadas, intensificando mi rubor. _

_Muerto de vergüenza, miré a otra parte._

—_Haz lo que viniste a hacer y vete, molestas —murmuré, girando sobre mis talones para ir a morirme a mi habitación, pero su voz me interrumpió._

—_En realidad, había venido a pedirle a tu hermano sus apuntes, pero, ya que no está, creo que encontré algo mejor._

_No tragué saliva, aunque sí palidecí: ese tono, tan lleno de burla y atrevimiento, no me gustaba nada._

—_¿Qué? —dije, esperando que no me temblase la voz._

_No contestó; por un momento, hubo un pesado silencio que fue roto no mucho después por el inconfundible chasquido de una cámara de fotos. Me di la vuelta lentamente, incrédulo pero con pánico._

_Efectivamente, Mathias sonreía de oreja a oreja, móvil en mano._

—_¡Borra eso! —grité a la vez que di un salto para coger el aparatito, pero el danés era demasiado alto para mí._

—_¿Borrar el qué, Emil? ¡Si estás muy mono! —dijo, burlón, agitando su mano de un lado al otro para afianzar mi humillación—. Aunque bueno, puedo cambiar de opinión si haces algo por mí._

—_No seas estúpido y borra eso de una vez si no quieres que…_

—_Nunca tuviste novia, ¿verdad?_

_Me quedé de piedra al oír aquella pregunta, pero supe reaccionar._

—_¿Y tú qué sabes? —pregunté, fingiendo indiferencia, y lo miré con fastidio a los ojos._

_Él sonrió._

—_Oh, lo mismo que el Bigfoot y unos cuantos más —dijo alegremente, guiñándome con descaro un ojo—. ¿Es eso cierto, Emil? ¿Es verdad que estás en plan monjita?_

_Enrojecí de furia. No era necesario ser muy listo para saber quién había sido._

—_Cualquier cosa que te diga Lukas sobre mí no debería tomarse en serio. Tiende a exagerar._

—_¿También es cierto que no tienes nada porno por ahí escondido? ¿Ni diarios con historias eróticas? Creo recordar que mencionó que jamás le habías pedido que te diera "la charla"._

_Si fuera humanamente posible, ya me habría salido humo por las orejas. Era inconcebible: ¿en qué universo se dedican los hermanos mayores a registrar las habitaciones de los más pequeños? ¿Y en cuál cotilleaban con desconocidos sobre sus problemas sexuales? Si es que los tenían, claro, que no se daba el caso._

—_No sé de qué me estás hablando… —empecé, pero él me interrumpió._

—_Yo tengo una teoría —explicó, todavía con aquella sonrisita en su rostro—. No se lo dije a Luke porque, bueeeno… ya sabemos que es muy sobreprotector y esas cosas, y siempre tenemos que andar con ojo cuando hablamos de ti._

—_No me digas._

—_El caso —prosiguió— es que no creo que las chicas… bueno… sean tu… rollo._

—_¿Mi qué?_

_Enarqué una ceja. ¿Qué estaba insinuando?_

Me di la vuelta y revisé el "equipo feminizador" con ojo crítico, en busca de cualquier desperfecto que pudiese arruinar mi disfraz. No, estaba bien: el maquillaje era el correcto; la peluca -larga y de color azabache- parecía de verdad; los falsos senos eran exactamente del color de mi piel; la ropa interior… Arrugué la nariz con disgusto al verla. Era rosa y tenía estampados de animalitos de colores imposibles: sólo una chica muy infantil usaría algo así.

Bueno, siempre podría comprar más una vez "convertido" en mujer, me consolé. De momento, tendría que conformarme con lo que Mathias me había dado.

Alterné la vista entre los objetos que había sobre mi cama y mi cómoda, respectivamente, y suspiré largamente.

_Lo miré con asco y horror mientras mi cabeza procesaba lo que me acababa de decir._

_¿Me estaba llamando "gay" a la cara?_

—_¡Yo no soy gay! —grité, más enfadado que nunca en toda mi vida. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme esas cosas? _

_Esta vez, mi rabia sí surtió efecto: Mathias se encogió sobre sí mismo. A pesar de las circunstancias, no pude evitar sonreír por dentro: ¿le habría recordado a Lukas?_

—_Sólo es una teoría —balbuceó (o eso creí), retrocediendo un paso—. Tienes que admitir que eso explicaría que no te interesen las chicas._

—_O también podría ser que tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar que el sexo —respondí, poniendo los brazos en jarras y acercándome a él—. ¿A que no lo pensaste?_

—_Bueno, uno de nosotros piensa que eres asexual…_

—_Me da igual lo que penséis._

—_Sigo teniendo tu foto —dijo de repente, esbozando otra sonrisa estúpida. Como vea una más, no responderé de mí mismo._

—_¿Y qué?_

—_Podemos hacer un trato._

_Tragué saliva. Eso no podía significar nada bueno._

Primero fueron los pechos falsos. Eran pequeños, no muy incómodos, y me quedaban bien. _Demasiado bien…_ Sólo por eso, ya dudaba que de verdad se los hubiese encontrado en el almacén de su padre, como me había jurado.

Luego, la ropa. Unos vaqueros negros muy ceñidos por encima de unas braguitas repulsivas, así como una camiseta azul con un cuello muy raro que probablemente ayudase a camuflar mi nuez. El sujetador, aunque incómodo, se ceñía perfectamente a mi cuerpo y mantenía en su sitio aquellos odiosos bultos de silicona. Los zapatos eran grises, de punta afilada y -afortunadamente- de tacón plano. Perfecto.

Me aparté de la cama y fui a mirarme al espejo. Estaba muy raro, con todas aquellas prendas femeninas cubriendo mi cuerpo y mi cara completamente masculina flotando encima. El resultado, no pude evitar pensar, parecía salido de un retoque con Photoshop mal hecho.

Lo arreglé enseguida poniéndome la peluca con esmero y maquillándome la cara tal y como había visto en los tutoriales de YouTube. Había practicado mientras esperaba a que Mathias me diese todo el material, por lo que el rímel había dejado de molestarme; igualmente, llevar pintalabios seguía siendo demasiado extraño.

Ahora sí, me dije al volver a comprobar mi aspecto. El maquillaje disimulaba mis facciones viriles y les confería un aspecto más aniñado, más… de chica. Cerré los ojos y conté hasta diez muy despacio. Mi repentino parecido con una mujer era sobrecogedor.

—_Si haces, digamos, "un pequeño experimento", y resulta que yo tengo razón, borraré la foto y nos olvidaremos de todo el asunto. _

_Sopesé la proposición detenidamente, plenamente consciente de que había gato encerrado. Conocía a Mathias desde hacía mucho tiempo y sabía que, tratara de lo que tratase el "experimento" e independientemente de su resultado, sería altamente humillante. Para mí, claro está._

—_¿Y si la tengo yo? —dije con desconfianza. _

—_Bueno… —se rascó la cabeza, pensativo—. No lo había pensado, pero… supongo que haré lo que tú quieras._

_Sonreí. _

—_Tal vez acepte —respondí, semideleitándome con una imagen mental en la que le dejaba a merced de un Lukas muy furioso._

_Él, ajeno a lo que pensaba, se animó._

—_¡Eso es que sí! —celebró, haciendo el signo de la victoria._

Volví a abrirlos, y una chica pálida y de pelo negro me devolvió la mirada en el espejo. Me armé de valor y me puse de pie.

—Supongo que todo esto acaba de empezar —dije en voz alta, saliendo de mi habitación y, poco después, de mi casa, con un bolsito pequeño y poco práctico con mis cosas y algo de maquillaje en su interior.

—_El reto consiste en que, dentro de un plazo, consigas que un chico se enamore de ti. Pero no de cualquier manera: tendrás que hacerlo vestido de mujer._

_Palidecí._

—_¡Jamás! __—__grité, pero me ignoró._

—_Mi padre tiene en su almacén toda clase de objetos curiosos __—__siguió, impertérrito__—__. El otro día encontré un juego de culos y de tetas de pega que nadie reclamó. A lo mejor hay algo que te valga._

—_¿Y si no quiero? _

—_Colgaré esta foto donde todos la puedan ver._

_Me quedé helado. Odiaba el juego y la humillación que el mismo conllevaba, pero, sin duda, lo peor de todo era que no tenía elección._

—_¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? __—__accedí, agachando la cabeza con resignación._

_Él soltó una risita. _

—_Dos meses._

* * *

**No sé en qué estaba pensando para hacer esto, pero, bueno, espero que os guste. **

**¡Reviews, por favor! Animan muchísimo y me ayudan a saber si la historia que seguirá a este prólogo tiene futuro o no. **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Números e idiotas

**Viendo que parece tener buena acogida, decidí subir el primer capítulo (oficial) de "Mademoiselle Emil". A partir de aquí, empezaremos a ver cómo empieza a lidiar nuestro islandés preferido con el lioso mundo de las mujeres... En realidad esto es un pequeño adelanto, pero os haréis la idea.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y por vuestro cariño, y quisiera recordar una vez más a TayarinPanda por ayudarme a hacer esto posible. Sin más dilación:**

**Axis Powers Hetalia no es mío, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya-san.**

**¡Dentro fic!**

* * *

Miré a mi alrededor de reojo, apretando entre mis manos un vasito de plástico como si se tratase del más valioso tesoro. Estaba en mi cafetería favorita, disfrutando tranquilamente de un vaso de mi café preferido y sin pensar en nada… o eso había puesto en Twitter.

En realidad, lo que estaba era preocupado. Preocupado y nervioso. No era el disfraz lo que me angustiaba tanto –me había engañado hasta a mí, así que estaba bien–, sino el momento en que me descubrieran. ¿Cuándo sería? ¿Y qué me delataría? Los zapatos me hacían daño, el sujetador no dejaba de moverse y la peluca picaba terriblemente. Por no hablar del maquillaje. ¿Y si me descubrían por alguna de esas cosas? Si algo así llegase a pasar, en serio que acabaría por odiar a las mujeres. O respetarlas. O las dos cosas.

"Cálmate, Emil, estás haciendo una montaña de un granito de arena", pensé, bebiendo con cuidado un poco de café. "Nadie te va a descubrir, lo estás haciendo de maravilla. Además, llevas un buen tiempo practicando esa vocecita de mujer. Tendría que ser muy listo el que te descubriese".

Exacto, sonreí, dejando que el amargo líquido me reconfortase. Todo estaría bien…

Vi la mancha de carmín que adornaba el borde del vasito y fruncí el ceño con desagrado. Supuestamente, el pintalabios no se iba al beber, o eso decían esos tontos anuncios de maquillaje que tuve que ver en mi "entrenamiento". Fuera quien fuese el publicista, era obvio que se equivocaba.

Dios, qué bien hice en llevar el bolsito.

Volví a mirar a los lados. Nadie se estaba fijando en el travesti –_no pienses en esa palabra_, medio gruñí entre dientes– cuyo maquillaje se estaba yendo por obra y gracia de una infusión amarga con leche y dos sobres de azúcar. Bien. Apuré el café tan rápidamente como me estaba permitido, dada mi nueva condición, y salí de allí en dirección al baño.

Hasta ahí, todo bien. Sólo tenía que ignorar el muñeco con la falda que había en la puerta y entrar con decisión, lo cual hice (aunque, al principio, mi subconsciente me traicionó y estuve a punto de entrar en el servicio de hombres).

El baño de mujeres me impresionó. No sólo estaba más limpio, sino que no olía igual. ¿Era aquello ambientador de flores? No había nada en el suelo, excepto un par de charcos que parecían ser de agua cerca de los secadores de manos, situados justo al lado de unos lavabos razonablemente pulcros y con un solo espejo enorme que ocupaba toda la pared…

Para el carro. ¿Desde cuándo me dedico a evaluar baños? Bajé la vista, avergonzado de mí mismo, y me obligué a avanzar hacia el centro del cuarto. Qué suerte que estaba vacío, en serio. Ser mujer me estaba trastocando profundamente.

Fui al lavabo y, como tenía por costumbre, me lavé las manos concienzudamente. Mientras lo hacía, me miré en el espejo. Una chica asustada y con media boca pintada me devolvió la mirada desde allí. Dirigí mis manos hacia el bolsito; tenía que arreglar eso como fuese…

Mis dedos se cerraron en el vacío, y los ojos de la chica se llenaron de horror. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde me dejé ese bolso?

Un fugaz pensamiento atravesó mi mente y me di la vuelta con rapidez.

¡La cafetería!

Sin importarme que alguien me pudiese descubrir, corrí sin tregua hasta volver al asiento que había ocupado antes de ausentarme.

Allí lo vi.

Era un chico no muy alto, bastante desgarbado, en mi opinión, y bastante bien vestido. Es un decir: llevaba vaqueros ceñidos, como yo, una cazadora de cuero y una camiseta de un grupo que no reconocí que complementaba con un colgante enorme de un yin-yang. Lo que más me llamó la atención de él fueron su piel dorada y la cortina de pelo liso y castaño oscuro que medio disimulaba unos ojos rasgados que, decididamente, no eran europeos. ¿Un extranjero?

Noté de repente mi rubor y la inusual sequedad de mi boca y apreté los puños, regañándome mentalmente por mi estupidez. Extranjero o no, debía darme igual. Lo único que quería de él era mi bolso. Sólo eso y nada más.

—Umm, hola… —dije, esperando no sonar muy tonto, y él me miró con curiosidad.

—Oh, eh… ¿Te pasa algo?

¿El qué?

—¿Cómo dices? —forcé una sonrisa y me incliné un poco hacia delante. "Tienes que parecer femenina", recordé a tiempo.

—Tu pelo y tus labios —respondió, señalándolos—. Están, quiero decir, muy raros. ¿Te ha pasado algo o es que es una nueva moda?

¡La peluca! Oh, porras, por culpa de la carrera debió de haberse despeinado. O peor, descolocado. Y, si lo sumábamos a mis labios a medio pintar…

Porras. Porras. Porras. ¡Me iban a descubrir el pastel y ni siquiera habían pasado dos horas!

—¡B-buscaba esto! —contesté a toda prisa, rescatando mi bolso del asiento de al lado, y salí corriendo –cómo no– de allí.

Sin dedicarle ni un solo pensamiento al extraño que había estado a punto de estropearlo todo, atranqué la puerta del baño para volver a peinar sin testigos y sin prisas mi nueva cabellera. Poco después, salí del establecimiento con mi disfraz arreglado, pero con mi dignidad maltrecha.

Estúpido extranjero, no podía parar de pensar mientras me dirigía al parque. ¿Quién le había mandado decir nada sobre mi aspecto? ¡Era de muy mala educación decirle esas cosas a una chica! Bueno, no era una chica propiamente dicha, pero, mientras tenga esta ropa horrenda, como si lo fuera. ¡Y era por eso por lo que no debía haberse portado así!

Una repentina melodía procedente de mi bolso me distrajo de mis pensamientos. Mi móvil. Metí la mano en él y lo busqué a tientas, rozando en el proceso algo que parecía un papel doblado. ¿Un papel doblado? Lo miraría después, decidí, tenía prisa.

Contesté.

—_¡Y me solté el cabello, me vestí de reina, me puse tacones, me pinté, y era bella! _—berreó una voz conocida, taladrándome los oídos. Miré al aparatito con ira contenida. Salir de la sartén para…

—Si llamaste para soltar payasadas, haznos a todos un favor y busca tus neuronas perdidas —siseé con un tono calmado que escondía la ira asesina que sentía en aquel momento. Unas carcajadas me respondieron al otro lado de la línea.

—_¡Vamos, no seas así, señorita Emil!_

—Te la estás jugando…

—_Perdona, perdona, sólo bromeaba_ —se disculpó a toda prisa… ¿temeroso? Sonreí, satisfecho—. _Bueno, a lo que iba, ¿cómo te fue?_

Sentí ganas de golpearme la cara; si no lo hice, fue porque no quería tener que repetir la fatigosa tarea de maquillarme. Decididamente, estúpido Mathias y estúpido extranjero.

—Acabo de salir a la calle, dame un respiro —protesté, conteniendo las ganas de mesarme el cabello—. No esperarías que cayesen todos los hombres a mis pies en el primer día, ¿verdad?

—_No, pero podías esforzarte más._

—¿Cómo? ¿Con un cartel de "sexo gratis" o qué? ¡Por favor, sé un poco más realista!

Las conversaciones que había a mi alrededor se acallaron de repente, y no tardé en darme cuenta de que había gritado. En la calle. "Sexo gratis".

—¡Dejen de pensar lo que no es! —grité a los que me miraban, deseando morirme, y me alejé de allí a paso ligero.

—_Les atrae el sexo gratis, por lo que veo_ —dijo Mathias, malicioso, y me clavé mis propias uñas en la palma de la mano.

—Olvídate de eso y no me lo repitas más —farfullé, mirando a una farola y fingiendo que era más interesante que lo que aquel idiota tuviese que decirme.

—_¿El qué? ¿"Sexo gratis"?_

—Mathias…

—_¡Vale, vale, ya paro! Ya paro… _—oí que bufó—_._ _Ni que el palo en el culo fuese genético. En fin, sólo quería saber, como buen amigo, si habías hecho algo más que tomar café en una cafetería, ya sabes, ligar con un chico, pedir teléfonos, o repartir el tuyo, esas cosas._

Me tocó a mí bufar esa vez.

—Hice exactamente lo que leíste en ese estúpido Twitter que me obligaste a hacer —dije, muy despacio, sintiendo que me desesperaba—. Si quieres saber más, te esperas. Y no me vuelvas a llamar para cantarme cosas de Gloria Trevi.

Corté la llamada tras hacerle la advertencia y dejé caer el móvil en su sitio, exhalando un hondo y largo suspiro. Apenas acababa de empezar con el ridículo pacto de Mathias y ya quería dejarlo. Si me iba a encontrar con más elementos como el extranjero, ya podía ir diciendo adiós a mi dignidad. O a lo que quedase de ella.

Pensando que ya había tenido suficiente experimento por aquel día, agaché la cabeza, me aparté del parque y me fui a casa. Con un poco de suerte, Lukas todavía seguiría haciendo sus prácticas. Tanto mejor; moriría si me viese de esta guisa.

.

Respiré con alivio cuando, tras una ducha que me tenía bien merecida, me miré en el espejo y vi mi imagen de siempre, sin pintadas ni mechones color azabache. El rímel y la pintura de cejas habían dejado desagradables restos grisáceos, pero, por lo demás, no se notaba que hubiese llevado maquillaje; además, sabría camuflarlo con el flequillo. Me olí con disimulo, sonriendo cuando descubrí olor a jabón y no a aquella dulzona colonia de mora que había tenido que usar.

Alguien me llamó, devolviéndome al mundo real con un intento de infarto.

—Emil, sal pronto. La cena está lista.

Cómo no, era Lukas. Suspiré. Estando como estábamos en casa, otro no iba a ser; de todos modos, después de lo que había tenido que pasar, no se me podía culpar.

—Ahora voy —contesté, dirigiéndome a la puerta y abriéndola. Por supuesto, mi hermano estaba ahí, mirándome fijamente.

—No seas como ese egoísta perezoso y apúrate si no quieres que se te enfríe –me dijo, sin apartar de mí sus ojos.

—Sí, ya voy, ya voy…

Me di la vuelta y fui a mi habitación, donde me puse el odioso pijama de frailecillos que, ahora que lo pensaba, era el responsable de aquella cruz. Estúpido Mathias…

Mi móvil vibró en el interior del bolso y, aun a pesar de que sabía quién era, fui a cogerlo. El idiota me había enviado un WhatsApp. ¿Qué es, una especie de Bloody Mary o qué?

"_¡No actualizaste tu Twitter! Dx ¿Qué más hiciste?_"

Aparte de idiota, acosador.

No sólo no contesté, sino que dejé mi móvil sobre la mesita de noche y cogí el ofensivo objeto para esconderlo en el fondo de mi armario. Al hacerlo, algo en él me llamó la atención y lo saqué.

Se trataba de un papel de libreta al que se le habían hecho varias dobleces. Recordando de repente que ya estaba allí cuando Mathias me llamó, lo desdoblé a toda prisa con la esperanza de obtener una pista sobre su origen.

"Jialong Wang – 655******"

¿Pero qué…?

Solté el papelito como si me quemara y cayó al suelo, completamente inofensivo. Sin prestarle más atención, me quedé mirando el bolso fijamente. Enseguida me di cuenta de lo estúpido de mi acción: los objetos no hablan.

"Excelente deducción, Emil", me dije, rescatando el papel y apretándolo en una mano. Alguien tenía que haberlo metido ahí dentro –_otro caso resuelto, Sherlock_–, pero… ¿cuándo? ¿Y dónde? ¿En la calle, en la cafetería, en el puesto de regaliz?

Todavía incrédulo, cogí mi móvil y tecleé una respuesta.

"_Acabo de encontrarme un número de teléfono en el bolso_".

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

"_¿Veeeeeees? ¿Qué te decía yo? ¡Seguro que estabas muy seductora con ese modelito! 8D Venga, vamos, ¿a qué espera la señorita para llamarle?"._

¿"Lla" qué? Miré alternativamente al teléfono y al papel, muerto de vergüenza y asqueado conmigo mismo. ¿Por qué tenía que haber ido todo tan bien? ¡Prefería mil veces que todo el mundo me viese con este odioso pijama antes de tener que ligar con ese tal Jialong! Por qué tuve que aceptar… Estúpido Mathias, estúpido disfraz de mujer, estúpido teléfono, estúpido yo…

—Dime, Emil, ¿como cuánto se puede tardar en ponerse un pijama?

¡Lukas!

Escondí el teléfono y el papel en un cajón y arrojé el bolso al interior del armario; una vez escondidas las pruebas del delito, salí corriendo de mi habitación.

—¡Ya voy!

.

El reloj marcaba exactamente las doce menos cinco de la noche. Yo todavía seguía con el papel en una mano, dándole vueltas entre los dedos, mientras sostenía el teléfono en la otra. ¿Le llamaría? ¿No le llamaría? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué haría una chica en estos casos? Llamar, supongo, ¡pero aquél no era el caso! ¡Era mi virilidad lo que se estaba poniendo en juego, y todo por culpa del amigo de Lukas y de aquel garabato!

Medianoche. Y yo seguía sin marcar.

"_Dos meses_". Bueno, ahora, dos meses menos un día para que un hombre se enamore de un travesti o para que la foto de un saludable estudiante de instituto con un pijama de infante aparezca en sabe Dios dónde. ¿Tenía opción?

No. Por supuesto que no.

Inspiré hondo y envié un mensaje a aquel tal Jialong Wang.

"_¿Quién eres?_".

Bravo, Emil, me dije. Lo más inteligente del mundo, preguntarle quién es al primero que te deja su número en el bolsillo… bolso… ¡lo que sea! Sea quien sea, nunca te dirá "soy un proxeneta", ni "soy un viejo verde", ni "soy Mathias y esto es _Jackass_". Siempre dirá que es alguien majo y de tu edad, según esos documentales de seguridad en la Red que Lukas me pone cuando tiene ocasión. Alguien de quien te acabas fiando hasta que llega el momento de la verdad.

El móvil vibró y lo miré, atemorizado. ¿Sería esa persona? ¿Un hombre, tal vez? No tenía mucha experiencia con los nombres asiáticos, pero era de suponer que se trataba de un hombre. Ahora bien, como me equivocase y fuese una mujer…

"_¿Quién eres tú, y por qué tienes mi número?_".

Sabia respuesta a una pregunta tan tonta como la que hice.

"_Apareció en mi bolso, no me culpes_", contesté de inmediato. Esperé, y pronto mi paciencia se vio recompensada.

"_Oh, entonces, tú… debes de ser la chica de la cafetería… Es decir, la que se dejó el bolso en su mesa_".

Enrojecí. Quienquiera que fuese ese tal Jialong, me había visto en la cafetería. Y no me había quitado el ojo de encima. ¿Tan creíble era esta farsa?

"_¿Cómo lo sabes?_"

"_Te vi… Estabas muy, uhm… mona… y parecías interesante… y pensé que a lo mejor te apetecía, ya sabes, quedar algún día y tomar algo_".

De haber visto mi cara en aquel momento, Mathias se habría reído. Sin duda alguna. Las mejillas me ardían por la sorpresa, y el desconcierto, y supongo que cierto halago hacia mi máscara de mujer. Ni un día y me acababan de llamar "mona"…

¡Un momento! ¿Qué tenía eso de bueno? ¡Era todo un golpe a mi virilidad! O a la poca que me quedaba por culpa de ese trato. ¡Era increíble lo que me veía obligado a hacer y pensar por culpa de…! ¡Aaaaargh!

"_Gracias, supongo… pero no sé si me interesa…_".

Eso es, Emil. Como un hombre.

"_Por favor, un solo día. Es decir, sólo una vez, ¿vale? Por favor…_".

Un hombre. Me estaba rogando. A mí. A un travesti. Para que quedase con él. Porque le parecía "mona". Adiós, mundo, adiós, lógica, adiós, dignidad.

"_Bueno, si insistes__…_ está bien…".

Me mordí los labios, cerré los ojos y conté hasta diez. Mis dedos teclearon por sí solos.

"_¿Cuándo te parece bien?_".

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¡cuánto éxito empieza a tener nuestro pobre amigo sin apenas proponérselo! Recordad sobre todo que esto acaba de empezar *risas malvadas*. En efecto, aún le queda mucho por sufrir...**

**Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y vuestros comentarios y que sepáis que os quiero mucho.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Citas y deslices

**¡Vaya! Apenas unos días y de repente "Mademoiselle Emil" es muy leído. Admitidlo, os gusta ver a Emil sufrir (?). **

**Bueno, una vez más, y gracias a vuestro apoyo, este fic tiene un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste.**

_**Axis Powers Hetalia no es mío, le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya-san.**_

* * *

Mi nombre es Emil Bondevick y tengo dieciséis años. Vivo en Oslo con mi hermano mayor, Lukas, y estoy actualmente en mi primer año de educación secundaria. Cualquiera que me viese por primera vez diría sin dudar que soy un chico normal y corriente; los pocos que me llegasen a conocer dirían además que soy sencillo y que no me gusta meterme en problemas.

Bien. Pues que alguien me diga qué está haciendo ese chico tan normal y tranquilo encerrado en su habitación y defendiéndose a almohadazos de un danés con intenciones desagradables y un paquete en sus manos.

—Venga, Emil, ¡no te pongas así! ¡Deja que tito Mathias se encargue de la situación!

Sin dejar de golpearlo, lo fulminé con la mirada. Para él, el "tito Mathias", también conocido como el cerebro de esta farsa, era muy fácil decirlo; se notaba perfectamente que él no tenía que depilarse las piernas con esa odiosa cera.

—Aleja esa cosa de mi vista y tal vez me plantee no hacértela tragar —gruñí, todavía enarbolando la almohada. Ni muerto ni borracho me iba a dejar poner eso. ¿No era sufrimiento suficiente afeitarse las axilas? ¿Qué necesidad había de hacer lo mismo con las piernas? En serio, por mucho que me haga pasar por mujer –a la fuerza–, seguirá habiendo costumbres que no entenderé. Nunca.

—Vamos, ¡no puedes permitir que esa pelambrera estropee tu disfraz! —gritó Mathias, impaciente, y luchando por acercar a mi pierna una de esas estúpidas tiras. Le di una patada.

—¿No me puedo poner un pantalón? —pregunté a la desesperada— La otra vez lo llevé y no pasó nada.

Mathias dejó de luchar conmigo y se me quedó mirando. No tardó en suspirar.

—Ay, Emil, Emil… —dijo con tono indulgente, ignorando mi mirada asesina—. Trata de pensar como la chica que ahora eres: ¿en qué universo repite una mujer la misma ropa dos veces seguidas? Yo te lo diré: ¡en ninguno! Además —esta vez sonrió, muy ufano—, necesitas impresionar a tu príncipe azul. ¿Qué mejor para hacerlo que una minifalda y unas piernas de infarto? Vamos, sé razonable y depílate.

—No —me crucé de brazos y negué con la cabeza—. No me voy a poner tiras de pringue en ninguna parte para tener unas "piernas de infarto" —"un infarto es lo que me va a dar a mí", pensé, pero decidí no decirlo en voz alta; con él, nunca se sabe—. Ya pasé por demasiadas cosas por tu culpa. No serás tú quien me obligue a hacer esto.

Por alguna razón, la petulante sonrisa del danés se ensanchó. De no ser por la pared, habría retrocedido: cuando Mathias sonríe así, es que trama algo.

—Tienes razón, ya mucho trauma fue para ti ser "señorita Emil" —se rindió, o fingió hacerlo, porque su móvil apareció de repente en su mano con propósitos sospechosos—. Está bien, no te obligaré a depilarte, pero… digamos que, si no lo haces, esta foto podría aparecer en Internet… por casualidad.

Casualidad, y un cuerno. Hasta yo podía ver que me estaba chantajeando.

—No lo harás —mascullé, apretando mis puños y mirándolo con odio. Él sólo se rió.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Hacemos la prueba?

Ambos nos quedamos mirando en un silencioso duelo de miradas que transcurrió durante lo que me parecieron horas. Era cansino y frustrante, pero resistí cuanto pude y no aparté la vista; podía ver perfectamente en sus ojos que estaba decidido a obligarme a hacerlo y que la idea le divertía. Gruñí. No sé qué le encontraba de divertido a humillarme, pero había algo que sí sabía.

Finalmente, miré a otra parte y, sin decir nada, le arranqué de las manos las bandas de cera. Lo único en lo que pude pensar mientras me las ponía y me las arrancaba –conteniendo a duras penas los gritos de dolor– era en la terrible venganza que tendría una vez estos dos meses de horror y tortura acabasen.

.

Una camiseta blanca, con un arco iris de acuarela de cuello a ombligo. Una minifalda negra y vaporosa, con muchos volantes. Zapatos negros de tacón bajo. Un sencillo colgante en forma de corazón. Y, cómo no, la cara llena de maquillaje. Eso, y no mi cuerpo, era lo que veía en la chica que me miraba desde el espejo.

—Mírate, ¡qué mona! —gorjeó la insoportable voz de Mathias. Por enésima vez desde lo de la cera, me contuve para no ahorcar a su dueño con los _panties_; no le bastaba con hacerme pasar por las mayores vergüenzas de mi vida, no, sino que, aún por encima, ni me dejaba vestirme tranquilo. Y mucho menos tranquilo, a secas.

—_Muchas gracias_ por tu opinión —dije entre dientes, esbozando una sonrisa tan estúpida como falsa—. Ahora, si me haces la bondad de irte…

—¿Irme? ¿Estás de coña?

Parecía horrorizado.

—¡No, no, señorito! Perdón, _señorita_… —_enésima más una_—. Primero tengo que ver qué tal te desenvuelves con esos zapatos, así como lo que vas a llevar en tu bolso… y supongo que tendré que darte un par de consejitos sobre citas…

—No necesito tus consejos…

—¡Tú calla y deja que hable el experto! —me interrumpió, muy digno. ¿Qué pasa, ahora es mi dueño?— Yo te iré organizando el contenido de tu bolso, tú ve mientras practicando un poco. ¡Vamos, Emil, no tengas miedo de demostrar tu feminidad!

Poco me faltó para soltar una risa amarga. Si se le ocurría seguir así de cáustico, en serio que le iba a acabar poniendo yo la "feminidad" de sombrero. Primero me obligaba a travestirme y ahora esto… No sabía ni por qué estaba dejando que me dijera todas esas cosas.

Ah, sí. Para que la foto de ese horrendo pijama no saliese jamás a la luz.

Espera, pero… un momento… Mi rostro, lívido, se deformó en una mueca mitad horror, mitad lamento. No me podía creer que hubiera sido tan estúpido. ¿Por qué no se lo dije a Lukas? ¡No habría tenido por qué pasar por esta tortura! ¡Es más, el danés habría borrado la foto y me habría pedido disculpas y yo habría tenido la satisfacción de ver cómo mi hermano lo echaba a patadas de casa para no dejarle volver! De haberlo hecho, ni yo estaría ahora con una falda ni el estúpido acosándome continuamente.

No, no. Era mi dignidad la que se estaba poniendo en juego, y sería yo y nadie más quien la restituyese. Yo solo saldría de ésta, por mis propios medios, para demostrarle tanto al estúpido como a mi hermano como al primero que le interesase que sabía resolver mis problemas por mí mismo… aunque la solución recayese en una peluca y tetas de mentira.

Bufé con fastidio, procurando mantener las manos lejos de mi cara para no arruinar antes de tiempo el maquillaje, y me dediqué a dar vueltas por la habitación. Una, dos, cinco… pronto perdí la cuenta.

—No lo haces mal —comentó Mathias, sacándome con un respingo de mis pensamientos… o de mi falta de los mismos—. ¿Seguro que es tu primera vez con tacones?

—Seguro —respondí con toda la calma que me fue posible. "Vacía tu mente, Emil", me dije por dentro—. Es simple cuestión de equilibrio.

—Ya, lo que tú digas —me dirigió una sonrisa estúpida y puso el bolso en mis manos—. Ya está, lo tienes todo: pañuelos de papel, un bote extra de perfume, tus llaves, maquillaje de repuesto, el móvil… ah, y un bálsamo labial con sabor a frambuesa.

Mientras él hablaba, yo registraba mis pertenencias para asegurarme de que de verdad lo tenía todo; pero algo en su voz cuando dijo "bálsamo labial" hizo que me pusiese en alerta. No sin razón, teniendo en cuenta todo este lío.

—¿Para qué el bálsamo? —pregunté, suprimiendo –o intentando hacerlo– mi propio terror.

—¿Para qué va a ser? Tienes los labios algo secos. Además, tendrás que dejarle buen sabor de boca cuando culmine la cita, ¿no?

¿Labios? ¿Cita? ¿B-b-b-BUEN SABOR? Clavé mis falsas uñas en la tela del bolso, sin importarme si las rompía o no. ¿Me estaba sugiriendo…?, no, ¿me estaba diciendo que lo más probable era que el tal Jialong acabase besándome? Mi estómago se retorció de tal manera que me tuve que sentar en la cama, mareado. Una cosa era vestirse de mujer para seducir a un hombre, pero tener que besuquearse con él así por la cara era otra, y bien distinta, además.

Mathias se rió de mi cara de disgusto.

—¿Qué te esperabas? Parte del proceso es permitir que se te mire, que se te toquetee un poco… que se te bese, incluso… No todo es salir y regalarle la vista a la gente.

Enrojecí por la ira. ¿Estaba intentando sugerirme que yo no era lo suficientemente hombre como para poder seguir adelante con la farsa? ¿Me estaba diciendo que acabaría por echarme atrás y no seguir? Ah, no. Tenía falda, tacones y pecho –falso–, pero aún conservaba mi hombría. ¡Y por ella que ese estúpido que ahora se reía de mí no conseguiría arrebatármela! Aunque tuviese que permitir que un hombre me bese.

—No tengo miedo, Mathias —bueno, un poco sí, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo—. Es más, iré a esa cita, te demostraré que no soy gay y dejaré que mi hermano te convierta en carne picada.

Sonriéndome, se acercó a mí y me dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

—Espero ansioso ese momento —dijo, burlón, mientras me ponía una chaqueta en las manos y me empujaba hacia la puerta de casa—. Mientras tanto, ¡ve sin miedo, pequeña Emil! Tienes un rosco que comerte.

Sin entender del todo lo que me acababa de decir, salí de mi casa con la cabeza bien alta y con una mirada de resolución en mis maquillados ojos.

.

"_En la plaza D…, junto al reloj, a las cinco. Recuerda llevar una camiseta blanca, yo haré lo mismo. Así nos reconoceremos_".

Bueno, estaba en la plaza, junto al reloj, y con una camiseta… más o menos blanca. Serviría. Ahora, lo único que faltaba era el famoso "príncipe azul" que todavía no había llegado.

Mientras esperaba, apoyado en la columna, no pude hacer menos que preguntarme cómo sería mi _cita _–_Emil, cálmate_–. ¿Quién sería, y cómo llegaría? ¿Estaría allí, esperando a que fueran las cinco para presentarse, o vendría en coche? ¿O en taxi? ¿En bicicleta? ¿Andando? ¿Y qué haríamos? Según las películas, la primera cita es algo así como una invitación a una feria a la que luego le seguiría una merienda, que bien podría ser un picnic o algo en una cafetería, o una cena en un restaurante caro; aunque también podría ser ir de compras, un paseo por la playa –¡pero si aquí no hay playa! ¿En qué estoy pensando?–, o incluso un concierto. ¿En serio, Hollywood? Bueno, escoja lo que escoja, me da igual… mientras no sea ir de compras. No, eso ya no.

Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿qué nombre le diría cuando me lo preguntase? Estaba claro que el mío no podía ser, ya que… bueno, una mujer con nombre de hombre da qué pensar… pero tampoco podía decirle cosas como "Opalina", ni "Rubí", ni esas cosas. Alguien llamado así no inspira confianza; no a mí, al menos. Mejor un nombre corriente, que no me diese muchas complicaciones… tal vez… Solveg. Solveg… ¿Eriksen? Mm, sí, perfecto. Solveg Eriksen. No me gustaba mucho, pero tendría que quedar así. Después de todo, es sencillo, de lo más común y fácil de recordar.

"Muy bien, Emil, saludas, das dos besos, y, cuando él te pregunte, tú dices: '_Solveg Eriksen_'. Con naturalidad, como si llevases toda la vida diciéndolo. Así. '_Me llamo Solveg Eriksen, mucho gusto_'. Eso es".

Cuando ya me estaba planteando practicar en voz baja para familiarizarme con el nombre, una mano desconocida tocó mi hombro por detrás, haciendo que diese un salto del susto.

—Oh, perdona. Es decir, no quería asustarte.

Mis ojos se abrieron hasta casi salirse de sus órbitas cuando oí aquella disculpa. Esa voz, esa manera de hablar… yo las conocía…

Me di la vuelta, casi esperándome lo que apareció de repente ante mí. Una cara dorada, con ojos rasgados semiescondidos tras una cortina de pelo oscuro, y una cazadora de cuero sin abrochar que dejaba ver un colgante tamaño familiar de un yin yang y una camiseta _blanca_. No sólo me quedé sin aliento, sino que creo que las manos me sudaron un poco: el chico que estaba ante mí, Jialong Wang, mi "príncipe azul", aquél al que debía seducir para que Mathias borrase esa foto… era el mismo extranjero maleducado de la cafetería. El mismo que casi echó a perder mis esfuerzos y mi tapadera.

Debí de quedarme pálido, porque enseguida empezó a tocarme la cara y a buscarme el pulso, mascullando para sí cosas en un idioma que no conocía. Me aparté de él, todavía indispuesto, pero ya mejor, e incliné la cabeza.

—Lo siento —me disculpé, poniendo automáticamente la voz aguda que de ahora en adelante debía usar—.Es que, um… No me esperaba que fueras a llegar, no tan pronto…

—Son las cinco en punto.

No sólo maleducado, sino también idiota. Idiota2. Sí, era un buen mote para él.

Intentando no resoplar, hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas y dejé mi enojo a un lado.

—Por eso mismo —contesté con calma—. Es la primera vez que veo un chico tan puntual y… bueno, tengo que decir… que eso es algo que encuentro… inusual, pero maravilloso en un hombre. ¿No crees?

Le sonreí un poco tras acabar de hablar, y el efecto que surtió fue mejor del esperado: apartó la vista de mí y la dirigió a otro lado, con la parte de cara que tenía visible roja como la grana. Tengo que admitir que me quedé sorprendido. ¿Tan atractivo me veía con toda esta parafernalia como para quedarse impresionado con una sonrisa mía? ¿O a lo mejor…?

"_¿Qué mejor para impresionar a tu príncipe azul que una minifalda y unas piernas de infarto?_".

Las palabras de Mathias resonaron en mi mente casi sin querer. ¿Sería posible que, por una vez en su vida, aquel inútil tuviese razón? ¿Que unas piernas bonitas bastasen para seducir a alguien? Oh… ¿De verdad él me encontraba guapo con esta ropa?

…sí, y me llamo Manolo, soy minero y tengo un frailecillo rosa que deja rastros de arco iris y llora terrones de azúcar. En serio, Emil, compórtate, que ya tienes una edad.

—Gracias, supongo —dijo por fin, sin que su sonrojo desapareciese—. Um… bueno… había pensado en ir al cine a ver una película y luego, quizás, dar una vuelta, o ir a una cafetería… lo que tú prefieras. ¿Te parece bien, o tal vez tienes otros planes? Quiero decir…

Ahora fue mi turno de sonrojarme, sin poder evitar pensar que, a pesar de su estupidez, Jialong tenía sus puntos buenos. Ni ridículos paseos en bote, ni cenas caras, ni una manida sesión de besuqueos en lo alto de una colina con fuegos artificiales de fondo; era sencillo, pero estaba bien. Mejor de lo que yo lo habría hecho, a decir verdad. Y también de lo que esperaba. Cine y un paseo… Sólo esperaba que no quisiera que fuésemos cogidos de la mano.

—Me parece estupendo —respondí con sinceridad. Él suspiró un poco y sonrió, como si le hubiera quitado un peso de encima. ¿Sería también la primera cita para él? ¡Sí, hombre! ¿Y qué más? Era inconcebible que alguien que parecía mucho más popular y extrovertido que yo –como si fuese tan difícil– no hubiera salido con nadie hasta ahora.

O sea, que yo era su primera cita…

Parpadeé al darme cuenta de la situación y sentí que me merecía otra sesión de cera por idiota. Es cierto que me estaba vistiendo como tal, pero. Yo. Seguía sin ser. ¡UNA MUJER! ¿A qué venían estas tonterías de pubescente hiperhormonada? Esto era una enfermedad, seguro. O a lo mejor es que las faldas están malditas…

Ajeno a mis pensamientos, Jialong se inclinó y me ofreció su brazo izquierdo galantemente. Sintiéndome estúpido, me lo quedé mirando durante un buen rato antes de decidirme a aferrarme a él. Nos pusimos a caminar nada más hacerlo, y no tardé en ver las ventajas de aquella postura: él me guiaba a donde fuera que quisiese ir y yo no tenía que preocuparme demasiado por los tacones. Además, seguía siendo mucho mejor que ir cogiditos de las manos, como esos amantes empalagosos de las telenovelas… Contuve un escalofrío.

—Oh, por cierto —me dijo de repente, mirándome de reojo—. Ya sé que, a estas alturas, es una estupidez, pero… Um, por favor, ¿podrías, quiero decir, eh, decirme cómo te llamas?

Muy bien, Emil, llegó la hora de la verdad. Recuerda, te llamas Solveg Eriksen. Así. Como un hombre. A la una, a las dos, a las tres…

—Me llamo Emiii…

Porras.

Me tapé la boca casi al instante y él frunció el ceño. Natural, cualquiera haría lo mismo si su cita le dijese el nombre que no es. Y yo, como bien se acababa de comprobar, era idiota. ¡Porras, porras, porras! Que le diesen a las sesiones de cera, me merecía que me tirasen a un barreño lleno.

"Di algo, rápido". ¡Como si fuese tan fácil! "¡Pero es que no hay tiempo!". ¡Eso ya lo sabía! "¡RÁPIDO!".

Vamos, Emil, no hay tiempo para aplaudirte en toda la cara, salva la situación.

—Ah, lo siento —me reí, haciéndome el tonto—. Es que… estoy tan acostumbrada a decir mi apellido primero cuando me preguntan eso que… me sale casi sin pensarlo. Perdona.

Su ceño se relajó y yo suspiré interiormente, aunque el alivio no duró demasiado. Había conseguido tapar mi desliz, pero, ¿qué podía decirle ahora? No había contado con mi propia estupidez, así que no tenía nada bajo la manga. Da igual, da igual, algo se me ocurriría. Le miré y le sonreí para ganar tiempo y me fijé sin querer en su camiseta. Él había llevado una blanca, no como yo, que llevaba una que había sobrado de un concierto de… ¡Sigur Rós! ¡De Islandia! ¡El país donde, aún hoy, los niños llevan de apellido el nombre del padre! ¡Aún tengo salvación!

—Soy Emilsdóttir —afirmé, rezando por que funcionase, mientras pensaba a toda prisa en un nombre islandés—. Blaire… Emilsdóttir.

¿"Blaire Emilsdóttir"? ¿En serio? Había que admitir que era mejor que "Solveg Eriksen", pero…

Una risita repentina hizo que me volviera a fijar en mi cita. Jialong sonreía. ¿Se estaba riendo de mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Tan gracioso soy cuando estoy en modo "tito Mathias"?

—Como James Bond —dijo por fin, divertido, y me sentí tan contento que casi di saltos de alegría. ¡Se lo había tragado! ¡Menos mal!—. Qué pena que no estén estrenando ninguna, habría molado. Quiero decir, tú presentándote así, como él, y…

—Sí, sí, lo entendí —le interrumpí en cuanto vi que habíamos llegado al cine—. Bueno… ¿Qué te apetece ver?

.

Después de la película, Jialong me llevó a una "tetería" (por lo menos, así lo llamó) que él conocía, no muy lejos del cine. El local me sorprendió: cuando me habló de él, yo me había esperado una estancia de paredes de madera, con estantes llenos de frascos y ramilletes secos colgando del techo; en resumen, una especie de _pub_ inglés del siglo XVIII y casita de bruja de cuento infantil. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Se trataba de un bar limpio y moderno con un autoservicio aparte en el que podías, si querías, hacer tu propio té. Todo estaba limpio y en su sitio, y, desde los altavoces estratégicamente colocados, se oía _rock_ británico. Decidí enseguida que me gustaba.

—Es un buen sitio —comenté tras ocupar la silla que muy amablemente me retiró mi cita—. ¿Cómo lo conociste?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Aunque no te lo creas, fue por casualidad. Estaba buscando un sitio donde estar tranquilo, es decir, donde no me molestase mi hermano, y, como quien no quiere la cosa… —hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta—. Lo cierto es que no me puedo quejar, ya sabes, el lugar es bueno y es lo más parecido a té que te puedan servir en esta ciudad. Eso sí… —bajó la voz—. Las tapas son malísimas, o sea, que no las toques.

Mi cara en aquel momento era digna de verse. Primero me llevaba a un bar con pinta de caro y alababa la calidad de sus tés para luego decirme con tono de confidencias que la comida era mala. ¿Cómo se puede entender eso?

—¿Perdón? —conseguí decir al final, con cara de no entender demasiado. Él se limitó a mirarme.

—Si lo que quieres es acompañar el té con algo, no te preocupes, siempre llevo galletitas de arroz cuando vengo aquí. O sea, que, si quieres, te puedo dejar alguna.

Oh… Bueno, por lo menos sabía comportarse con una chica. Cuando quería, claro: todavía tenía fresca en la memoria la otra vez.

—En fin… —dejó la carta a un lado—. ¿Qué vas a querer?

¿Que qué? Oh, se refería a los tés…

—Ah, eh… no tengo mucha idea de tés… —confesé, con las mejillas rojas por culpa de algo que esperaba que no fuese vergüenza, y examiné para distraerme el servilletero.

—No pasa nada, puedo ayudarte. ¿Qué sabores te gustan para beber?

A esa pregunta sí que podía responder sin parecer inútil.

—Me gusta, hum… me gustan los sabores fuertes y algo dulzones, aunque nunca le digo que no si tiene un toque amargo… si es ácido, mejor. Eso sí, las cosas excesivamente dulces o sin sabor, no. Oh, cielos, no sé si me expliqué…

Mientras yo tartamudeaba, Jialong puso su mano encima de la mía y me la acarició, dirigiéndome al mismo tiempo una media sonrisa.

—Ahora vuelvo —dijo, apartándose de mí para luego levantarse e irse. Lo miré mientras se alejaba, apenas percibiendo mi sonrojo ni el curioso cosquilleo que había invadido mi mano hasta que me acordé de seguir respirando.

"Inútil", me regañé, apretando mis manos con fuerza. "¿Qué es este comportamiento de niña tonta? Tienes más dignidad que eso. Hazte el favor de comportarte como el hombre que eres".

A pesar de mis intentos por mantener la calma, el calor y la incomodidad seguían sin irse. ¿Tendría un sofoco? Miré a mi alrededor, asustado. No sólo no había mucha gente –tal vez debido a la supuesta reputación de las tapas del bar–, sino que las pocas personas que allí estaban parecían estar bien. Entonces, era sólo yo…

¡Como si no tuviese solución!

Miré de nuevo a Jialong. Estaba junto al autoservicio, comprobando no-sé-qué cosas en aquellos estantes, y supe que tardaría un poco. El tiempo justo para que yo pudiese ir al baño y volver.

Acordándome esta vez de comprobar que tenía el bolso, me levanté con cuidado y busqué con la mirada los servicios. No tardé en encontrarlos y allá fui, muy decidido. Por desgracia, los tacones y el suelo limpio me jugaron una mala pasada y, no sé cómo, resbalé y me caí encima de una espalda ancha.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamé apresuradamente mientras me levantaba… mejor dicho, mientras lo intentaba, porque los zapatos no dejaban de resbalar y de impedir que lo hiciera. Mi gran pregunta en aquel momento era: ¿cómo hace una chica para arreglárselas con esas cosas? ¿Era un superpoder? ¿Uno aún más admirable que el de aguantar la depilación? Las mujeres, ciertamente, son dignas de admiración.

El dueño de esa espalda se rió y se levantó, para luego ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

—No pasa nada, señorita —me contestó con buen humor, ayudándome a arreglar mi ropa. Mientras tanto, aprovechando que no miraba, me recoloqué de manera discreta la peluca—. No sería la primera vez que alguien tropieza en un sitio así. ¿Se ha torcido un tobillo? Si es así, puedo ayudarla a demandarles.

¿Demandarles? ¿De qué estaba hablando este hombre? ¿Y por qué hacerlo? Lo miré con suspicacia. Era bien parecido: era muy alto, de piel morena, y su pelo era corto y marrón oscuro, aunque algo revuelto. No le pude ver bien los ojos por culpa de la altura, pero sí su barbita y su sonrisa franca, amable… y, en cierto modo, inquietante. Entre eso y su manera de hablar… no, ese hombre no me gustaba.

—Estoy bien, muchas gracias —repliqué con toda la educación posible, teniendo en cuenta mi nerviosismo, y casi suspiré de alivio cuando vi que Jialong parecía estar pagando— ¡Tengo prisa!

Me di la vuelta y volví a mi mesa al mismo tiempo que mi cita.

—¿A dónde habías ido? —me preguntó, extendiéndome una bonita taza con algo que olía bien en su interior.

—Fui, ah… al baño. Tenía calor —respondí, casi poniéndome rígido cuando él me examinó con la mirada y repasando mentalmente cualquier posible error. ¿Me habría puesto mal la peluca? ¿Se me habría corrido algo el maquillaje? O, aún peor,_ ¿se me habría descolocado el pecho?_

Tras esos segundos –años– de agonía, él sonrió y asintió, como dándome el visto bueno. Aliviado, suspiré y bebí un poco para tranquilizarme, sorprendiéndome cuando el sabor no fue lo que esperaba: en vez de a agua hirviendo con hierbas, como creía que sabían los tés, tenía un sabor fuerte y casi como caramelizado, con un característico toque ácido.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté, aún con los ojos como platos.

—Té rojo Pu Erh a la naranja, endulzado con media cucharadita de miel y dejado a reposar unos tres minutos.

Parecía mentira, pero, cuando se hablaba de tés, su voz se transformaba y se hacía formal, seria incluso. Tal vez no era tan idiota como había pensado en un principio.

Con esa nueva perspectiva, ambos charlamos sin parar hasta que llegó la hora de irse. Pagamos, nos fuimos, y, de camino a mi casa –se había empeñado en acompañarme–, el recuerdo del incidente se fue haciendo cada vez más tenue; la promesa de volver a quedar, el beso en la mejilla de despedida y el descubrimiento de cientos de mensajes del danés en mi bandeja de entrada hicieron el resto. Para cuando por fin entré en casa y me encerré en la habitación antes de que Lukas pudiera verme, ya lo había olvidado todo sobre el tropezón y el moreno del establecimiento.

Y ése fue mi gran error.

* * *

**No sé si es tan bueno como el anterior, pero espero que os haya gustado. Si es así, muchas gracias.**

**¡Respuesta a reviews!**

**_Castle 9 34_: Decir que lo va a matar es quedarse corto xD**

**_Erzebeth K_: Muchas gracias por ese comentario, me inspiraste para el momento de humillación y lucha por la dignidad de Emil, de verdad xDD Y... no, no tengo ningún dibujo, lo siento. No sé dibujar.**

**_ohnekosoma_: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. No sabes cuánto anima.**

**_Maria Anneliese Edelstein_: ¿Quemar el pijama? Nunca se me habría ocurrido xDDD**

**_sunnpab_, _klaudia14_, _MitsukuriRyoko_, _nekonekorainbow_, _MagicaLunaTica_, _NightKids_, _RollChr_ y _todas las demás_: ¡GRACIAS!**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Declaraciones y disputas

**¡Hola de nuevo! Con este capítulo, estrenamos nueva portada. Espero que pueda ayudaros con respecto a la apariencia de Blaire Emilsdóttir. **

**Como de costumbre, perdón por la tardanza. Pronto empezaré la Universidad y estoy haciendo los amaños de última hora. Espero que esto os guste.**

**Nota: esto se supone que pasa unos días después de la cita.**

_**Axis Powers Hetalia no es mío, es exclusiva propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya-san.**_

**¡Dentro fic!**

* * *

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Si alguien me miró al oír ese grito, ni me di cuenta ni me importó; mi atención en aquel momento estaba centrada en el terrible error que había frente a mi edificio. La mochila que segundos antes pendía de mi mano había caído de manera poco ceremoniosa al suelo, mis piernas estaban pesadas y rígidas y mi expresión mientras miraba aquello era digna de una inocente víctima de cine de terror: ojos desorbitados, piel pálida y la boca en forma de una perfecta O.

"El terrible error", por supuesto, era una enorme pancarta con un número de teléfono y una inscripción en mayúsculas que decía: "_Blaire, ¡por favor, sal conmigo!_". Al ser tan grande, era prácticamente imposible que nadie en el vecindario pudiese no verla; y así me encontré, como invitadas a aquel espectáculo, a cientos de mujeres de todas las edades que reían con alborozo o fotografiaban aquella monstruosidad y a otros tantos hombres que asentían y sonreían con indulgencia. En resumen, que el único horrorizado era yo, el protagonista desconocido.

Oí detrás de mí apresurados pasos, y la puerta del portal se abrió ruidosamente; en menos que canta un gallo, Lukas ya se había reunido conmigo.

—Te oí gritar, ¿se ha atrevido a hacerte algo ese idiota de Mathias?

Al ver que no respondía, siguió mi mirada y se fijó él también en la odiosa pancarta.

—Oh, así que era eso…

La naturalidad con la que lo dijo hizo que girase la cabeza y clavase en él la mirada asesina que solía reservar para el danés.

—¿"Eso", qué? —gruñí, sin molestarme en disimular mi ira. Lukas enarcó una ceja, pero, si estaba sorprendido, no dejó traslucir más.

—Es curioso —comentó, en cambio, mesándose la barbilla—. Pensé que ya lo sabías, como no fueron muy silenciosos…

—¿Saber el qué?

La noche anterior había estado chateando tranquilamente con Jialong hasta que me entró el sueño, y en ningún momento había visto u oído nada fuera que se pudiera considerar extraño. O yo tengo el sueño muy pesado o Lukas tiene cierto tipo de paranoia crónica, porque nada de esto rozaba en lo más mínimo la normalidad.

—Que alguien vino aquí con una escalera y colgó eso —la señaló, mirándome al mismo tiempo como si lo que estaba diciendo fuese obvio—. Como era bastante alto, al principio creí que era Mathias, pero luego le oí hablar en un idioma muy raro… y, por supuesto, nadie en este edificio se llama Blaire.

Me quedé paralizado, apenas sin prestar atención a la última apuntación de Lukas. Alguien. Sabe Dios quién. Había hecho eso. Sabía dónde vivía. ¡Y conocía mi secreto! Sólo tenía que seducir a _un_ solo hombre, ¿por qué de repente me venían todos en manada? ¿Y quién más aparte de Jialong y del estúpido podía saber dónde vivía? Deseé morirme.

—Deja de mirar la pancarta y muévete, vas a llegar tarde —dijo mientras ponía la mochila en mis manos y me daba un empujoncito. Tardé un poco en reaccionar, pero, cuando por fin pude moverme, salí de allí a todo correr y sin mirar atrás.

Alguien más me conocía. Alguien más sabía de la existencia de Blaire Emilsdóttir y estaba interesado románticamente en ella. Y ese alguien no había entrado en mis planes desde el principio.

.

El primer mensaje lo recibí en clase de Geografía, justo cuando nuestro profesor se daba la vuelta para apuntar en la pizarra no-sé-qué cosa sobre los bosques de Noruega. Saqué con disimulo el móvil del bolsillo y lo dejé sobre mi regazo, empezando a leer una vez me aseguré de que nadie me vería.

"_Qué, guapetona, ¿poniendo en práctica mis consejos de seducción? 8D_".

Mathias.

"_Sabes, aunque aprecio mucho tu compañía…_". En realidad no, pero eso nunca lo sabrá. "_… no entiendo por qué me tienes que estar molestando con esas cosas en medio de clase_".

Solté el teléfono a tiempo de hacer como que copiaba cuando el profesor se dio la vuelta y me miró, para luego volver a concentrarse en la pizarra. Por los pelos. Mientras con una mano seguía copiando (o fingiendo hacerlo), con la otra continuaba una conversación que muy probablemente acabaría siendo larga.

"_Ya, que no lo sabes. A otro perro con ese hueso, 'Blaire'. Luke ya nos lo ha contado todo, todo, todo~_".

Bufé. Casi me había olvidado de la insana manía de Lukas de marujear acerca de mí en cuanto le era posible, y la verdad es que daría lo que fuese por olvidarlo. Un momento, _marujear_… _cotillear_…

PORRAS. Iba a tener que acabar poniendo un candado en mi habitación. ¿Y si descubría lo del trato y lo de Blaire y lo de su "dulce y adorable" hermano pequeño seduciendo a un hombre que, definitivamente, no era de su misma edad? Suprimí los escalofríos que me vinieron al pensarlo, consciente de que estaba en clase y con gente tal vez más cotilla que Lukas. Conociéndolo, estaba seguro de que armaría un buen espectáculo acerca de ello –y no me apetecía más tortura gratuita, gracias–.

"_Lo raro sería que no lo hubiera hecho_", respondí, fingiendo no concederle importancia; aunque la tenía, y mucha. Después de todo, era mi tapadera la que iba a acabar pagando el pato.

"_No me vengas con ésas, señorita, y dime la verdad. ¿Quién es el perdido enamorado? ¿Tu príncipe azul?_".

Reprimí las ganas de reírme. Por muy raro que fuese Jialong, seguía siendo incapaz de imaginármelo trepando un edificio para poner un ridículo cartel; sobre todo, si se tenía en cuenta que ya me había dado su número. Sólo Mathias, con el poder de su estupidez, podía deducir algo tan descabellado.

"_Mi 'príncipe azul', como tanto te gusta llamarlo, no hay día en que no me escriba un mensaje. ¿En serio crees que alguien que puede contactar conmigo pondría pancartas con su número de teléfono?_".

—¿Bondevick?

Levanté la cabeza y miré al profesor con toda la normalidad que pude reunir mientras devolvía, discretamente, el móvil al bolsillo.

—¿Sí? —contesté, y mi voz sonó como de costumbre, algo a medio camino entre incomodidad y desinterés.

El profesor parecía intrigado, incluso un poco decepcionado, debo añadir. ¿Esperaba pillarme haciendo algo malo? Nunca lo supe, porque inmediatamente después se recompuso y me habló con normalidad.

—Hágame el favor y lea lo que pone en la página 104.

Y eso hice, ignorando automáticamente los indiscretos mensajes que el danés, por lo visto todavía sin darse cuenta de que estaba en clase, continuaba enviando.

.

Horas después, cuando el peligro de los profesores y de los compañeros de clase indiscretos había desaparecido y lo único que me quedaba era volver a casa, me decidí por fin a rescatar el teléfono del bolsillo. Lo desbloqueé: nada más hacerlo, cientos de alertas de mensajes desfilaron por la pantalla. La mayor parte –del danés– los borré sin molestarme en leerlos, quedándome finalmente con unos cinco: cuatro de Jialong, uno de Lukas. Ninguno de ningún desconocido. Suspiré de alivio y, sin detener mi paso, los miré.

Empecé por el de mi hermano. Bastante escuetamente, en él me informaba que, por culpa de algo que había hecho Mathias, tenía que repetir un trabajo y que tardaría en volver a casa. Suspiré y agaché la cabeza, negando con pesar. Normalmente no suelo decir esto, pero… pobre Mathias.

Los de Jialong eran muy breves y se resumían en una sola frase: que, cuando tuviera un rato libre, le llamase. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué parecía tan preocupado por mí –_por_ _Blaire_, Emil, _por_ _Blaire_–? ¿Habría pasado algo? ¿También él sufriría por la idiotez de mi torturador? Compadecido de él, busqué sin pensar la tecla de llamada para luego darme cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

"_Contrólate, Emil_", me regañé, guardando nuevamente el móvil. No era para menos: la calle no suele ser el mejor lugar en el que tener conversaciones privadas, sobre todo cuando el que está al otro lado cree estar hablando con una mujer. Sacudí furiosamente la cabeza, todavía con el rapapolvos interno. Ya le llamaría al llegar, decidí. Mucho mejor y más sensato que poner voz de chica en plena calle.

En eso iba pensando mientras volvía a casa, dejando a un lado mis preocupaciones por el misterioso aspirante a pretendiente. Me preocupaba, era cierto, pero por lo que podía llegar a descubrir más que por otra cosa; pero bueno, mientras no estuviese vestido de Blaire Emilsdóttir, no tendría nada que temer… por el momento.

Tan perdido estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta del desconocido que esperaba frente al portal hasta que una voz profunda y viril sonó de repente a mi lado.

—Perdona, pequeño, sólo será un minuto.

Esa voz… ESA VOZ. Yo la conocía.

Me di la vuelta despacio, retrasando lo máximo posible lo inevitable, hasta que la verdad me golpeó en la cara. Alto, moreno, con una sonrisa supuestamente arrebatadora que no encajaba con unos ojos fríos y –ahora que podía verlos– ambarinos. ¡El tipo raro de la tetería!

Miré con cautela a ambos lados, esperando encontrar una salida o, por lo menos, un inesperado pero bienvenido salvador que me sacase de allí, pero no vi ni uno ni otro. ¿Dónde están los misteriosos pero amables desconocidos cuando más se necesitan? Vale, lo que tenía delante era un desconocido misterioso y, a su modo, amable, pero no era eso lo que yo quería y cualquiera, incluso Mathias, podía verlo. Salvo él.

—Quisiera que me ayudases con una cosa, si te es posible —empezó, ignorando olímpicamente mi expresión de horror—. Verás, tengo una amiga… más bien es la amiga de un amigo… y me pidió que la esperase en su casa.

Un suspiro que retenía sin darme cuenta acabó saliendo por fin de mis entrecerrados labios y mi rostro lívido recuperó algo de color. Tal vez el asunto no tuviese nada que ver conmigo y todo fuese parte de mi paranoia, bastante justificada debido a cierto artículo de silicona y un danés entrometido.

—Sé que vive en esta calle, pero no sé exactamente en dónde, así que me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar, pequeño.

Asentí, pasando por alto el hecho de que me había llamado "pequeño" dos veces –ya sé que no soy muy alto, muchas gracias–, y crucé los dedos con la esperanza de tener suerte.

—¿Te suena una tal Blaire Emilsdóttir?

Ante la mención de aquel nombre, mis mejillas perdieron el poco color que habían recuperado y mis manos se pusieron pringosas de tanto sudor. No lo había imaginado. No era una paranoia. ¡Realmente estaba ahí por mí –_por Blaire_, _¡por Blaire!_–! ¡Quería algo con ella!

Reuní las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban para no desmayarme y dije, con toda la seguridad que pude:

—¿Se refiere a la misma Blaire Emilsdóttir de la pancarta de allá? —señalé el edificio con un gesto de mi cabeza, sin atreverme a mirar, y él asintió, esperanzado. _Todo era una maldita pesadilla_— Ah, ehm… aunque es cierto que pude haberla visto por aquí alguna vez, yoooo… no conozco a nadie con ese nombre. Lo siento.

La desilusión invadió enseguida sus rasgos, y supongo que, de no estar involucrado en aquel lío amoroso, habría sentido compasión por él (no sé, si mi _príncip-_ princesa azul estuviese así de inalcanzable, yo también lo pasaría mal). De todos modos, lo único que me importaba en aquel momento era estar en la seguridad de mi casa, sin moscones agolpándose a mi alrededor.

—No pasa nada, pequeño —respondió por fin, dejando caer la cabeza—. A lo mejor me he equivocado… después de todo, esta ciudad es muy grande. Gracias, de todos modos.

Recuerdo haber respondido algo, no sé lo qué, pero sí me acuerdo con claridad de que, no mucho después, estaba solo y relativamente a salvo en el interior del recibidor. No miré atrás, por miedo a descubrir al moreno observándome, y no me sentí seguro del todo hasta que la puerta de mi casa se cerró con fuerza detrás de mí. Sólo entonces dejé escapar un hondo y prolongado suspiro de alivio.

Estúpido moreno acosador… A su lado, Mathias era un inocente corderito, y eso ya era decir. Él también me acosaba, por supuesto, aunque no por los mismos y menos preferibles motivos que el otro… aunque, puestos a escoger, no sabía exactamente qué prefería. Ambas cosas eran horrendas.

En el bolsillo, mi móvil vibró, sacándome con un sobresalto de mi pesadilla; lo saqué con rapidez y lo revisé, como esperando ver un mensaje de algún desconocido. En el mismo momento de hacerlo me sentí idiota: ¿quién en este mundo es capaz de enviar nada a un número que no conoce? A pesar de lo evidente, el mensaje no era más tranquilizador.

"_¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado, reina?_".

Mathias. Otra vez. Y más molesto que nunca. ¿Y a qué vendría aquel enigmático mensaje? Tras examinarlo unos instantes, me encogí de hombros y lo borré. Ya llamaría luego.

Hablando de llamar… Marqué el número de Jialong y esperé… si es que a no hacer nada durante un par de segundos se le puede llamar así. Creo que nunca antes había sido tan rápido.

—_¿Estás sola o hay alguien contigo?_

Sólo una frase y ya me sentía como bajo un microscopio. Aquello debía ser lo denominado popularmente como "celos", supuse mientras intentaba disimular el tic de irritación en mi ojo derecho, pero distaba mucho de la "experiencia romántica" descrita comúnmente.¿A quién podría gustarle sentirse vigilado?

—Estoy en mi casa, sin nadie más, y bien —dije, disimulando mi enfado como bien pude—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Oí un leve suspiro de alivio al otro lado de la línea.

—_Verás, es que, hoy, en clase, un amigo me comentó una cosa que me dejó bastante preocupado._

Mi tic se convirtió de inmediato en una mueca de estupefacción.

—¿De qué hablas?

Hubo silencio durante unos segundos que me parecieron excesivamente largos; por fin, no mucho después. Jialong empezó a hablar.

—_Por lo visto, hoy colgaron en su calle una pancarta en la que alguien te pedía salir_ —explicó, resentido, pero extrañamente sereno—_. Y no me siento tranquilo, ya sabes, pensando en que esa persona pueda hacerte daño. No sé si deberías ir por ahí tú sola._

Entrecerré los ojos mientras le escuchaba, sintiendo sin saber por qué la sospecha de que yo aquello ya lo conocía, y miré por la ventana casi sin pensarlo. El edificio de enfrente aparecía tan inocente como de costumbre, sin rastro alguno del horroroso cartel que –por suerte– alguien había tenido la decencia de retirar.

—No exageres, Jialong —suspiré, pasándome una mano por el flequillo—. No creo que en esta ciudad sólo yo me llame Blaire. Además, si de verdad fuese a mí, no creo que pasase nada.

Y podía demostrarlo: el moreno del portal no me había reconocido.

—_No sé cómo serán las cosas aquí en Europa, pero sigo creyendo que ese comportamiento no es normal _—insistió con terquedad—_. ¿Y si es un acosador, o algo? _

Abrí la boca con la intención de rebatirle, pero pronto descubrí que no sabía qué decir. Pensé una vez más en el moreno y agaché la cabeza, enrojeciendo con vergüenza al darme cuenta de que había una pequeña probabilidad, _pequeñísima_, de que Jialong tuviese razón y ese tipo fuese un acosador.

Él debió interpretar mi silencio como señal de que había ganado, puesto que añadió, con voz más suave:

—_Sabes, creo que iré a buscarte a tu casa dentro de un rato. Cuando te llame, sal, ¿vale? Hasta luego._

No contesté y colgué, sintiendo que no podía contener por más tiempo la rabia y la humillación que sentía. En todo lo que había pasado de día, hasta tres personas me habían tratado como si fuese poca cosa y no supiese valerme por mí mismo. Es cierto que de Lukas podía esperarme esas cosas –lo había hecho toda la vida y, honestamente, no creía que eso llegase a cambiar–, y Mathias… bueno, era Mathias. ¿Pero Jialong? ¿Por qué tenía que tratarme así?

Lancé una mirada glacial al edificio de enfrente cuando me levanté y me fui a mi habitación, muy decidido. Aquello ya no era cuestión de tratos y chantajes, sino de honor. De _mi_ honor. Me arreglaría, le llevaría a donde hiciese falta y le dejaría muy claro que, aunque me sentía muy halagado por su preocupación –_mentira_–, no era ninguna doncella en apuros. Solucionaría esos problemas y continuaría adelante con la relación hasta que los dos meses acabasen… o descubriesen que Blaire era un hombre, lo primero que pasase. Una cosa estaba clara: no me iba a dejar pisar.

Al cabo de media hora, mientras solucionaba un par de detalles de última hora, recibí dos mensajes: uno de Jialong y otro del danés. El de mi cita lo dejé estar, puesto que probablemente sólo fuera un aviso de que ya estaba esperándome, y leí el de Mathias.

"_Eeeeeh, contéstame cuando te hablo Dx ¿Por qué no me contaste que tu chico era Jialong Wang?_"

Miré el teléfono, alarmado. ¿Cómo podía saber su nombre? ¿Lo conocía? ¿De qué?

Terminé de arreglarme y salí de casa a toda prisa, tecleando furiosamente mientras el sonido de los tacones retumbaba por el pasillo.

"_¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?_"

La respuesta fue inmediata.

"_¡Lo sabía! Te felicito, hace falta tener mucho valor para salir con él 8D Verás, mi querida Blaire, Jialong Wang es…_"

No llegué a acabar de leer el mensaje. Al salir de casa, vi a algo –o, mejor dicho, a _alguien_– que hizo que me quedase paralizado, sin atravesar del todo el umbral. Porque allí, en el portal, delante de mí, _mi cita _y_ mi acosador_ se miraban el uno al otro en un silencioso duelo de miradas que se interrumpió al abrirse la puerta.

Jialong reaccionó a tiempo y se colocó delante de mí, como protegiéndome, mientras volvía a mirar al otro a los ojos en una actitud que, decididamente, no podía ser _positiva_. El moreno, sin embargo, mantuvo la calma.

—Me alegro de verte, _Wang_ —dijo, educado pero burlón, y me guiñó un ojo.

El otro retrocedió, haciéndome entrar nuevamente en el edificio.

—Lo mismo digo, _Adnan_ —respondió en el mismo tono.

* * *

**Bueno, supongo que esto ya os da un par de pistas sobre el "error" que cometió Emil al olvidarse del moreno y de sus terribles (e hilarantes) consecuencias. **

**Hoy no responderé reviews, puesto que vendría a ser repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, conque me conformaré con dar una única respuesta:**

**Quiero agradeceros a todas vuestro cariño, vuestra paciencia y vuestras ganas de leer este fic. Cosas tan pequeñas como ésas son, aunque no lo creáis, el mayor premio de un _ficker_. ¡Es todo un placer escribir para vosotras! **

**Por cierto, _kusajishi-chiru_ y _Maria Anneliese Edelstein_, ¡por supuesto que sí! ¡El amo Mathias lo sabe bien!**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas por leerme y añadir esta historia a vuestros favoritos. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
